dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Southern Supreme Kai (Universe 1)
:For information regarding Southern Kaioshin as he appears in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, go to Dragon Ball Wiki. Southern Supreme Kai (or just South Kai) is a supporting character in Dragon Ball Multiverse. He is also part of the initial group that hosts the Multiverse Tournament. Appearance Southern Supreme Kai looks the same way he did in the original anime and manga. Personality The personality of the South Kai (in Universe 18) was that of a strong, powerful warrior. That applies here as well, thought this version of South Kai has seen far more battle due to the events in his universe. He unflinchingly destroys threats such as Bibidi, Bojack, and Romanesco; and the strongest of the Kais, he faces some of these threats by himself, and head-on. During the tournament, he is more-or-less the "security manager" who polices the arena and enforces the rules. He has a sense of humor and understanding, seen during his fights, as he mocks Burter in victory, and understands how Majin Buu was turned into a good being in other realities. History In this reality at five million years ago, the Supreme Kais became aware of the experiments being done by the wizard, Bibidi. South Kai was brought to Bibidi's location with West Kai, and the two interrupted Bibidi's current experiment. It was South Kai who would kill Bibidi, destoying the wizard's laboratory in the process, and when he and West Kai returned to the Planet of the Kais, they were informed by the Grand Supreme Kai that Bibidi's actions were proof that the universe needed the Kai's to intervene and thwart any colossal threats. About 700 years ago, South Kai destroyed the entire "evil army", thus saving Mjorin in the process. At Age -242 on Planet Plant, South Kai assisted in the assassination of Romanesco, the Legendary Super Saiyan, with his fellow Supreme Kais and Queen Hanasia. When it was Age 507 on Planet Zoltan-4, South Kai single-handily killed the entire Bojack gang, finishing Bojack himself by blasting through his chest. During Age 793 on Planet Varga, South Kai and the others witness Grand Kai making a deal about a Inter-Universe Regulation system.Deus Ex Machina Biography In Universe 18, South Kai was one of casualties incurred during the terrorism of Bibidi and his evil creation, Majin Buu, the latter whom absorbed South Kai after the Kai ripped off Buu's arm. South Kai then became permanently fused inside of Buu, amplifying his fighting ability and muscle mass. In Universe 1, he is alive and well, as are the other Kais, and together they eliminated all other threats in their universe, or before they could get out of control. The Kais eventually met the Vargas and helped organized the Multiverse Tournament. Getting Started South Kai first appears in a non-speaking panel when Nail is describing the other universes.Lots of old foes here! First Round Southern Kaioshin is matched up against Burter of Universe 8 in the first round. During the fight, Burter proclaims himself the fastest being in the universe. but South Kai catches him off-guard with one swift punch, knocking Burter unconscious. Victorious, South Kai mocks Burter, suggesting that he was ''the fastest in his universe, but not in others.Uub and Buu get the honors! When the lunch break was finally announced, South Kai is shown to be happily eating with his fellow kais. Later when Broly is finally released from his prison, he begins to spray out a barrage of energy blasts from his hand. With no time to think, South Kai manages to deflect all of the energy blasts in his universe's balcony, thus saving his fellow kais from harm.The lunch break we've all waited for! As the battle between Vegetto and Broly intensifies, South Kai comments that it was a wise decision to kill Broly as a baby back in their universe, since he is '''the' Legendary Super Saiyan. He then listens to his other fellow kais talking about the powers of the Legendary Super Saiyan, and how invincible Broly seems to be.The terrifying power of the Legendary Super Saiyan!! Once the match between Vegetto and Broly finally ends, South Kai agrees with North Kai that the sooner they completely close off the universes, the better.What's left of a cyborg without humanity? When Videl is called upon to fight King Cold, South Kai is completely astounded that she is wielding the Z-Sword, and wonders how a mere human could draw it. As the match begins and goes on for a little bit, South Kai notes that she is definitely weaker than a kaioshin, yet could still draw the legendary sword. He then listens to North Kai's explanation on a theory that the Z-Sword can only be drawn by a lower realm being, not by a kai. When the Z-Sword finally breaks, he is comically shocked along with his fellow kais. Subsequently, he is later astonished that a old kaioshin appears out of nowhere on the arena floor. South Kai then silently listens to North Kai's explanation that the Old Kai is the same great kai that disappeared when the legend of the Z-Sword began.Disclosure! Hidden characters and shapes! As the audience members begin to act out when Cell Jr. was disqualified for attacking Gast illegally, South Kai comments that it is unacceptable since that so many fighters are breaking the rules (thus a example needs to be made). He then listens to West Kai that it should be the opponent who decides.Saiyans, Nameks and other Demons Once it became night time upon the official announcement of the first round's ending, South Kai is standing in front of his universe's balcony with his fellow supreme kais. Upon noticing a member of Freeza's army sneaking around, South Kai stops him. When the soldier attempts to justify his sneaking around, South Kai clearly sees his deception and calls him out for tying to find the Dragon Balls. After reprimanding him, he warns the soldier to tell his master that if any more funny business is discovered, the entire Universe 8 shall be disqualified. Some time later that night, the Supreme Kais are visited by Gohan from Universe 16 to make a request about a earlier usage of the Dragon Balls. He also tells the kais about the various levels of danger present such as Broly, Majin Buu, and even Vegetto. As the night goes on, despite being able to catch the low-level Freeza soldiers, South Kai and the others apparently failed to detect Vegetto, Coola, or Majin Buu. They also failed to notice or stop U18 Gohan from brutally maiming the members of Universe 13. The next morning, the Vargas also claim that their alarms were going crazy, but they were not able to arrest anyone. Second Round At the start of the second round, South Kai prepares to attack Majin Buu for interrupting the opening orchestra, but he is comically taken back when the pink demon plays a superior piece using his own body.A good night's sleep Once the second round truly begins and finishes it very first two matches, South Kai is scheduled to face Majin Buu of Universe 11. Moments before the fight, the Grand Supreme Kai advises South Kai to be careful due to the rumors they'd received about the fat Majin Buu. South Kai assures him that he will be careful, and is surprisingly confident that he knows a way to defeat the fat Majin. During their fight, they appear to be evenly matched as South Kai pummels Majin Buu, and the creature retaliates while South Kai is contemplating the nature of Buu. Buu destroys the upper-half of South Kai's outfit with a mock Kamehameha Wave, which urges South Kai to use a technique that he believes will "re-activate" a self-defense mechanism in Buu's biology. The attack resembles Vegeta's Final Flash, and South Kai believes that, in other universes where he fought Majin Buu, he probably used this as a last resort. Whatever the technique's true purpose is, Goku recognizes it as a "high concentration of energy", and the "other" Buu regards it as a "dirty move" that left him with some "bad memories". South Kai's attack noticeably causes the fat Majin Buu to panic. As the attack almost connects, Majin Buu breaks off into several different blobs, avoiding the blast and absorbs the South Kai. However, this was what the Supreme Kai was expecting, encasing himself with a barrier to prevent him from being absorbed, thanks to knowledge given by Gohan. South Kai intends to free both his and the Grand Supreme Kai's counterparts from Buu, but realises that they have permanently fused with the Majin due to being in his body for over 5 million years. Seeing that he cannot rescue them, he escapes from Buu's body just when time's up for the Kai to be eliminated from the tournament. Before leaving, the South questions Dabura his loyalty to Babidi.Off to the second round! Stopping Babidi During the match between Uub and Majin Buu of Universe 11, South and East Kai stop Babidi from casting a spell as Uub is restraining Majin Buu. When Uub is declared the winner, they both leave a furious Babidi behind.Facing the opponent that made you who you are Power While all of the Kais are powerful in their own right, the Southern one seems to be in a different league. In the manga, Kibito Kai stated that he was the strongest of the Kais. In the anime, the flashback scene of Kid Buu killing the Kais is expanded upon to include his battles with the Western, Northern, and Southern Kais. Of these, the Southern Supreme Kai is the only one who is able to put up any kind of fight against Buu, holding his own for a minute by blocking Kid Buu's kick, canceling out his ki blast, headbutting him, and ripping his arm off, the only times in the flashback where genuine harm comes to Buu. However the Majin quickly gains the advantage, deflecting the Kai's energy ball, dodging his attacks, and dealing heavy damage to him with just a single kick. After this, the Kai is covered in bruises and blood and has trouble standing up. It is at this time that Buu chooses to absorb him. In Dragon Ball Multiverse proper, he is seen easily dealing with Bojack's gang in the Universe 1 special. In his match with Majin Buu, he predicts that his alternate universe counterpart was the only one to give the original Kid Buu any difficulties in combat, yet notes that, even though he can put up a good fight against this fat Buu, he cannot win a straight battle, likely due to the creature's regeneration (as it had just used that ability to recover from a barrage of punches). Later in the fight, he reveals that he can win by blasting Fat Buu with an amplified ki wave, but avoids doing so, instead feigning the attack to get himself absorbed in an attempt to rescue his alternate universe counterpart, who had been absorbed by Buu millions of years ago. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful blast of energy that usually shot from the hands. South Kai used a full-powered energy wave version to Kill Bojack. Used a barrage version against Fat Buu in the novel. Kiai: A invisible push of powerful energy. Used against the Evil Army to destroy them completely. Magic Materialization: The ability to conjure out objects via ki. South Kai used this ability to repair his clothes upon losing to Fat Buu. Energy Barrier: A powerful force field that can save the user from external damage. Used against Fat Buu to prevent getting absorbed, and to find the previously absorbed kais. Thunder Clap: A powerful physical move where the South Kai will smash both sides of his opponents head with his hands, followed by a mighty headbutt. Has yet to be used by South Kai so far in the tournament. Super Explosive Wave: Upon placing his left hand to the ground and meditating while crouched down, South Kai will suddenly yell "annihilation" before blasting everything around him via a omni-directional ki wave. Used against Bibidi to kill him and destroy his entire lab (including Buu). Mighty Powerful God Shockwave: A powerful green energy blast that is capable of homing in on a person's ki if missed. Despite being the South's signature technique, it has yet to be used by him yet in the tournament. Also known as Exertion. Ultimate Technique (Unnamed): Used only as a last resort, South Kai extends both hands in front of him before creating a powerful white, blue crackling energy sphere. When fired, it is strong enough to blow apart even Fat Buu. Goku notes that it is a technique of highly concentrated energy, and very similar to Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Even Zen Buu notes that it is a dirty move that left him with some very bad memories. Trivia *It is unknown why he is far stronger than the other Kais. Gallery dbm_0558_by_homolagabor-d5161si.png|Southern Supreme Kai fighting against Fat Buu Dragon Ball Multiverse(Southern Supreme Kai) Vs Majin Buu.png|South Kai Vs Fat Buu. Drawn by Holken Dragon Ball Multiverse(Southern Supreme Kai) Talking To Dabura.jpg|South Kai talking to Dabura. Drawn by Gogeta Jr, Colored by Homola Gabor Dragon Ball Multiverse(Southern Supreme Kai) Challenging Majin Buu.jpg|South Kai about to fight Fat Buu. Drawn by BK-81 Dragon Ball Multiverse(Southern Supreme Kai) And Fellow Kai's Losing To Romanesco(Legendary Super Saiyan).png|South Kai witnessing Romanesco's power. Drawn by davylarson (David) References Category:Universe 1 Category:First Round Winner Category:Participant Category:Male Category:Supreme Kai Category:Organizers Category:Magicians Category:Second Round Loser Category:Spectator